


Утконосы

by miroveha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Platypuses, Zoo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Безволосые пытались предупредить его, решил тогда Эрик. «Только попробуй сбежать, и закончишь так же: набитым ватой и в окружении нашего молодняка».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утконосы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Studies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674013) by [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc). 



> Эрик и Чарльз — утконосы в зоопарке, насильственно вывезенные из родной Австралии.

— Только посмотри, мам! Какой смешной уткокролик!

Как по команде, все остальные дети тут же сгрудились возле вольера, взволнованно переговариваясь и указывая на маленькое коричневое животное, прячущееся в кустах. Мысленно вздохнув, Кэтрин покорно пошла за Скоттом, Джин, Алексом и Дарвином, чтобы увидеть очередное чудо животного царства.

— Какой смешной!

— Он настоящий?

— Такооооой милый!

— Мам, почему у него одновременно клюв и шерсть?

— Что он ест?

— Как его зовут?

— Его зовут Эрик, — сказала экскурсовод, прервав бесконечный поток вопросов. Судя по бейджику, ее звали Мойрой. — Он утконос.

— Утко… что? Странное название, — протянул Алекс. Он придвинулся ближе к стеклянному барьеру: с другой стороны утконос как раз спрыгнул с вершины холмика прямо в воду. Джин засмеялась и захлопала в ладоши. — А почему он носит шлем?

— Эрику так нравится, — сказала экскурсовод Мойра.

— Тут написано, что он ядовитый! — Джин ткнула пальцем в информационную табличку, и Эрик, проплывая мимо, щелкнул клювом в ее сторону.

— Это ещё одна причина, почему он носит шлем, — ответила Мойра. — Эрик очень раздражительный, особенно с тех пор, как появились Чарльз и яйца. Так что он пытается ужалить любого, кто входит в его с Чарльзом вольер.

— Они откладывают яйца? — заинтересовался Дарвин.

Дети начали забрасывать Мойру вопросами о шерсти, клюве и всем остальном, и стоило им узнать, что утконосы — млекопитающие, как Скотт тут же возмутился:

— У млекопитающих есть шерсть, но они не откладывают яиц!

— Вообще-то некоторые из них могут, — сказала Мойра.

Кэтрин молча взмолилась, чтобы ей не пришло в голову объяснять сверхактивным семилеткам понятие однопроходных животных.

— А мы можем увидеть яйца? — спросила Джин, переведя умоляющий взгляд от утконоса в шлеме на Мойру.

— Ох, боюсь, что нет, — ответила Мойра. — Понимаете, утконосы откладывают яйца в безопасные норы, куда не могут забраться хищники. И Эрик очень бдительно следит за тем, чтобы никто не подходил к яйцам близко.

Джин сникла, услышав такой ответ.

— По крайней мере, он перестал пытаться сбежать, — добавила Мойра. — До появления яиц было много таких попыток. Но Чарльз, похоже, немного его успокоил.

— Чарльз? — спросила Кэтрин.

***

Эрик знал — летающая металлическая труба, привезшая их сюда, рано или поздно точно так же вернет их домой. Когда именно Эрик сможет до нее добраться было лишь вопросом времени. Хоть он отложил побег и теперь должен был учитывать Чарльза с детенышами, Эрик по-прежнему был уверен, что сможет осуществить свой план.

Безволосые вернулись и снова о чем-то взволнованно говорили по ту сторону замороженной воды, отделявшей его территорию от чужой. Эрик почти хотел, чтобы они попытались пересечь границу и дали ему повод ужалить их, как тех глупых безволосых, которые собирались разрушить логово. Чарльз сказал, что они не пытались ничего разрушить — наоборот, они хотели очистить логово и привести его в порядок, — что только оскорбило Эрика сильнее. Он был совершенно чистым утконосом, большое спасибо. И логово, в котором они с Чарльзом хранили яйца, было идеальным.

Эрик проохотился всего несколько минут: его способности к магнитному зондированию, обычно безупречные, сейчас колебались от шума безволосых, беспокойства за яйца и понимания, что ему, скорее всего, придется оставить свой шлем, когда они наконец сбегут. Шлем был слишком заметным.

Однажды он видел, как один из безволосых сжимал в лапах мертвого утконоса (Чарльз сказал ему, что это игрушка, и тот утконос никогда не был живым) с мягким шлемом на голове. Безволосые пытались предупредить его, решил тогда Эрик. «Только попробуй сбежать, и закончишь так же: набитым ватой и в окружении нашего молодняка».

Он им ещё покажет, поклялся себе Эрик. Выскользнув из воды, он встретил направляющегося к нему Чарльза.

— Привет, дорогой, — сказал Чарльз, ткнувшись клювом в шерсть Эрика. — Тебя одолевают мрачные мысли.

— Не мрачнее обычного.

Даже для утконоса шерсть Чарльза была необычайно мягкой и густой. Эрику она очень нравилась.

Они встретились в металлической трубе, когда безволосые захватили их в плен. Чарльз считал, что ввязывается в отличное приключение — по сути, он сам поддался захватчикам, чтобы узнать больше о странных голых созданиях, которые ходили на двух лапах и общались с помощью смешного шума. Когда их попытались разделить, Эрик сражался так яростно, как только мог; Чарльз явно был идиотом, хотя и милым, и нуждался в защите от собственного энтузиазма. Эрик ужалил одного из захватчиков, одетого в белое и пытавшегося забрать его прочь, после чего безволосые пересмотрели свое решение и поселили их с Чарльзом вместе, уступив часть собственной территории.

Эрик забрал себе шлем, когда глупое маленькое безволосое забросило его за ограду. Эрик считал это справедливой данью, которую он получил, внушив противнику ужас и заставив признать свое главенство. Когда старейшины безволосого племени попытались отнять у него шлем, Эрик ужалил двоих и расцарапал лапы третьему, после чего, униженные и побежденные, они признали его право на добычу.

И яйца… хоть Эрик считал, что безволосые специально подбросили их, заставляя его и Чарльза оставаться в плену, все же они были вынуждены выбирать между свободой и знанием, что в лапах безволосых остались пятеро беспомощных детенышей. О них, конечно, заботился Чарльз: обнаружив яйца в большой белой комнате, где безволосые тыкали в них иглами и другими штуковинами, он тут же свернулся вокруг них клубком (типичный Чарльз). В конце концов безволосые решили посмотреть, смогут ли Чарльз с Эриком (которых они называли «давно женатой парой», когда думали, что Эрик не слышит) выходить яйца.

Что ж, он пощадит некоторых из них, когда сбежит с Чарльзом и детенышами, решил Эрик. Безволосая с коричневой головой, Мойра, которая воровала креветки у своего племени и подбрасывала Чарльзу с Эриком… она могла остаться в живых.

Что касается всех остальных — будь Эрик проклят, если позволит эволюционно уступающему виду держать себя и своих близких в плену.

Он направился обратно к логову, дав Чарльзу возможность поохотиться и изучить безволосых. За яйцами нужно было постоянно наблюдать, чтобы их не украли — но если безволосые все же решатся… они сильно, сильно об этом пожалеют.


End file.
